


Kassie Went to Another World!

by GoddessofTirar



Series: The World of Tirar [4]
Category: The World of Tirar
Genre: Dimension Travel, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Isekai, Mind Break, Multi, POV Third Person Omniscient, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Writing on the Body, aston - Freeform, blowjob, handjob, kassie - Freeform, yuvali slaving company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofTirar/pseuds/GoddessofTirar
Summary: Kassie is randomly teleported to another world, like in one of her favorite anime. However, things don't go exactly as expected for her, but there is a happy ending all the same.
Series: The World of Tirar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169990
Kudos: 5





	Kassie Went to Another World!

Kassie was very confused when she suddenly woke up and found herself in some jungle, completely naked as if in some sort of parody of her favorite isekai anime. Her confusion, however, was only momentary, as she was quickly found and captured by the famous Yuvali Slaving Company. She was brought back to Aston, and found herself trained and sold as a sex slave in record time. She’s never been happier, especially once she finally forgot about that other place called "Earth" or something silly like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Source: https://hitomi.la/gamecg/mawaru-shoukangai-no-lina-977225.html


End file.
